Beauty and the NERD!
by SeddieRoxMiiSoxx
Summary: Freddie is the new kid who has a serious crush on SAM!Now since Carly is the only nice one to him he goes to her for advice.*SEDDIE*
1. Chapter 1

Beauty and the NERD!

Hey my name is Carly Shay. I live in Seattle with my older brother,Spencer Shay. I am a star of the hot web-show icarly. My friends Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson also are part of it. But lets cut to the chase. This story is not about me. Its about Sam and Freddie. Once they hated each other. But now they are inseparable. Freddie and Sam come from two separate worlds. Freddie is the nerd that nobody talks to. This year is his first year going to my school. On his first day everyone made fun of him. Except me. Sam laughed and tauted him. But in the end I guess none of that really matters. So here is the story of hate,friendship,and most importantly LOVE!

Mrs. Briggs walks in and screams for everyone to be quite. She is the meanest teacher in the entire school. Everyone gets in their seats and settles down. She goes to speak but then the door opens and a boy steps in. Everyone turns facing the door.

"Who are you?"asks Mrs. Briggs turning her head.

"I'm,um,um um"

"Tell me your name"she shouts. Everyone jumps.

"Freddie Benson,"he whispers looking down.

"What?"she snapped. He looked up at her.

"Freddie Benson,"he said loud enough for everyone to hear him.

"Freddie. Take a seat,"she shouted. He looked around the room and picked a seat in front of Sam. When he sat down he ducked his head and slumped down into the seat. Mrs. Briggs started teaching class.

After class Sam and I were sitting at the popular table eating.

"Hey Sam are you coming over today?"I asked taking a drink from my milk.

"Yeah."She said. I looked around the lunch room not really looking for anyone,but my eyes locked on a table with only one person sitting at it. He was hiding his face behind a comic book.

"Hey Sam?"I ask.

"Yeah?"she said turning away from talking to someone.

"Lets go over there and introduce our selfs,"I say point to where Freddie was sitting. Sam looked over at the table and back at me. She started laughing. I look at her confused.

"Sam I'm serious,"I say putting on a serious face. Then she stopped laughing.

"Oh my god. You were serious?"she asked.

"Yes,now come on,"I say standing up. She groans but stands up. We walk over and stand across for him. He looks up over his comic book.

"Hi I'm Carly Shay,"I start,then I look over at Sam whose looking at Shane"And this is Sam Puckett"I nudge her with my elbow. She stops looking at him and over at me. He looked at her then me and back at her. There was an awkward silence between us.

"Well I had fun but I really have to go,"said Sam starting to walk away. I grabbed her arm.

"No."I said to her. I looked back at Freddie who was looking at his tray.

"And um you are?"I asked pulling back Sam. He looked up and was about to open his mouth. Shane came over.

"Hello ladies."he said looking at us then down at Freddie."Hello nerd."Sam started laughing. I looked at her and she stopped.

"Anyways Shane can you leave?"I asked politely.

He shrugged and started walking away. Sam started walking away again with him.

"Sam. Stop."I said pulling her back. This time she tripped and landed on the lunch table seat. I sat down beside her. She turned around and crossed her arms. I rolled my eyes then looked back at Freddie.

"So what did you say your name was again?"I ask smiling. He looks up again.

"I'm Freddie Benson,"he finally said.

"Well its nice to meet you Freddie,"I say. Then I look over at Sam still turned around."Right Sam?"I ask. He looks at her.

"Yeah,sure,whatever. I don't care,"she said still pouting. He looked back down. The bell rings. Sam shot up and ran over to Shane.

"Hey so you want to walk with me?"I ask Freddie. He picked up his books and shrugs. We walk out of the lunch room and start heading for our lockers. Freddie stops and looks down a hall. I stop to and follow his gaze. Sam was leaned up against Shane's locker. He was leaning close to her talking to her.

And at that moment I knew Freddie Benson was in love my best friend Sam Puckett.


	2. Chapter 2

Beauty and the NERD!

And at that moment I knew Freddie Benson was in love with my best friend Sam Puckett.

After school I was standing in the parking lot waiting for Sam. I turned around and saw Freddie walk to a bright red car and get in. When they rode off someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned back around and Sam was standing in front of me.

"Hey where have you been?"I ask as we start walking.

"Talking to Shane,"she said with a dreamy look on her face. I rolled my eyes."Why were you hanging out with that nerd?"she asked stopping. I stopped and faced her.

"Because Sam,he is new and I wanted to be nice,"I said looking out for Spencer's car.

"Well that is going to cost you your popularity,"Sam said throwing away her gum.

"I don't care,"I say sitting down on an old rusty bench. Sam sat down beside me and closed her eyes. Spencer's car pulled up and me and Sam got in.

"Hey guys,"Spencer said turning off the radio.

"Hey,"we both say together.

"How was school?"he asked looking back at us.

"Good. We had a new kid in our class,"I say.

"Cool,hey speaking of new people we have new neighbors,"Spencer said turning on our street.

"Really?Thats cool,"I say. The car pulls to a stop at the Bushwell Plaza. We get out and go in. the doorman we have is not like a lot. Actually hes not like a lot anything. Hes loud,weird,and nasty. Nasty because he has a HE-UGE wart on his face. We walk up the stairs and soon reach the top. When we walk into our hallway there are boxes everywhere. A woman walks out of the apartment across from ours and looks at us.

"Do you live here?"she asks pointing to our door.

"Yeah we do,"says Spencer looking at all the empty and full boxes.

"I'm so sorry. Me and my son just moved here and-"

"No no no its fine. Do you need some help?"Spencer asked.

"Yes please if you and your daughters wouldn't mind,"she said.

"Oh no were not his daughters."said Sam.

"Really?"She asked throwing a box away.

"Yeah. I'm Carly Shay and this is my brother Spencer Shay,"I said. I turned to Sam"And this is Sam Puckett my best friend.

"Oh so your he's sister and she's your friend?"She asked kindly.

"Yep. But Sam is like a sister to both of us,"Spencer said.

"Well thats very nice,"She said.

"And you are?"Spencer asked.

"I'm Marissa Benson."she said smiling.

"BENSON?"Me and Sam asked at the same time.

"Yes is there a problem?"she asked confused.

"So your son is Freddie Benson,"Sam asks.

"Yes. How do you know that?"She asked more confused.

"Spencer thats the new kid we were talking about,"I said turning to Spencer.

"Really thats cool,"he said surprised. Then we heard a boys voice come from inside the apartment. Then her appeared in the doorway.

"Mom where do-"he started then looked at me."Um hello again,"he said. He glanced over at Spencer then his eyes locked on Sam.

"Hi Freddie,"I say with a little wave. His eyes were glued to Sam. She smiled and then turned facing me.

"We better go,"Sam said."Yeah okay,see you later,"I said rushing myself and Sam into the apartment before they could remember that we were supposed to help with the boxes. We walked into the kitchen and over to the counter.

"Want some watermelon?"I ask getting some spoons.

"Sure,"Sam said. The door opened and Spencer walked in.

"Um you guys can Freddie hang out with you for awhile?"Spencer asked. Sam and I looked at each other.

"Sure why not,"said Sam giving in.

"Thank you guys I owe you big time,"He said.

"We know,"we both said. Spencer ran out and Freddie walked in.

"Hey Freddie,want some watermelon?"I ask. He nods. After getting watermelon for us we sat at the table and ate. The table was silent until Sam said something.

"UGH,I can't stand silence."she said pounding he fist on the table making Freddie jump. I don't jump anymore because I'm so used to it. I look over at Freddie who is staring at Sam,AGAIN.

"So Freddie tell me about yourself,"I say looking at him.

"Well.....

A/N:hey this is the last story I'm doing in 2008! Next 1 will be posted in 2009!

Happy new year every-1 and Today is MY BIRTHDAY!


	3. Chapter 3

a/n:hey guys today is the day ikiss comes out!I'm so super excited. CAN'T WAIT!

Beauty and the NERD!

"Well,I am really good at computer stuff,"he said. Sam rolled her eyes. Freddie saw and looked down.

"That sounds really cool,"I said trying to cheer him up. Sam was trying to hold in laughter."Sam can I see you in the living room?"I ask. She nods getting up. We walk into the living room.

"What is wrong with you?"I whispered.

"What do you mean?"she whisper back.

"Stop trying to hold in laughter,"I whisper.

"Oh so you want me to laugh?"she whispered confused.

"No-"I started.

"Carly I'm sorry to interpute but I have to go,"said Freddie walking to the door.

"Oh okay,"I said with a smile.

"Bye Sam."he said stopping.

"Bye,"she said. He smiled and left.

"Aw he so loves you,"I said.

"WHAT?"Sam said.

"Nothing,"I say.

That night Spencer went bed early and was so happy. I hope he doesn't like Mrs. Benson. Sam stayed the night and we stayed up late. The next day we were super tired at school.

We walked in and went straight to our lockers.

"Ugh Sam we shouldn't of stayed up all night,"I said closing my eyes and slumping into my locker.

"I know,"Sam said doing the same thing. Then a shadow cowered over us. I opened my eyes and looked at Freddie.

"Um what are you two doing?"he asked kinda smiling.

"We stayed up all night and now were so tired,"I said looking over at Sam. She got up and started opening her locker. I got up too.

"Have you guys seen the poster for the dance Friday?"asked Freddie.

"Um no,"I say pulling my locker open.

"Well its supposed to be like the 50's,"Freddie said looking at Sam. She turned around after closing her locker.

"That sounds cool,"she said leaning against her locker. Shane walked by and winked at her.

"Yeah it does,"Freddie said.

"Well I better go,"I said walking away. Sam was lost in daydream so she didn't hear me. I walked around the corner and stopped to hear what they would say.

"So are you going?"asked Freddie looking straight into Sam's eyes. She snapped out of it.

"Um yeah,"she said looking into his eyes. Freddie walked closer to her.

"Um where Carly?"asked Sam. Freddie looked down and pointed in the direction I walked off. Sam lifted herself from the locker and ran away. I walked silently to class.

The bell rung and everyone rushed to lunch. Sam was with Shane and his group and Freddie was all alone,again. I walked up to his table and sat down across from him.

"Hiya,"I said with a small smile.

"Hi,"he said sounding kinda depressed.

"Listen I know,"I said. He looked up at me.

"What?"he asked.

"I know that you like Sam,"I said looking over at her.

"Oh,"he said looking back down.

"So its true?"I asked kinda surprised.

"Yeah,"he said looking over at her.

"Well are you going to ask her out?"I ask smiling.

"NO,"He said fast.

"What why not?"I ask with my smile vanishing.

"Because. Two reasons. 1. I don't stand a chance against him,"he said pointing to Shane."and 2. Why would anyone want to date the new kid whose a nerd."he said looking down.

"Your not a-"

"Yes I am Carly,"he said loud. Sam was laughing and twirling her hair."She doesn't even know"he whispered. He stood up,threw his lunch away and then walked out of the cafeteria. The door shut with a bang that made even ME jump.


	4. Chapter 4

Beauty and the NERD!

The door shut with a bang that made even ME jump.

I scooted my tray across the table and layed my head down. Sam looked over at me and got up. She walked over and sat down right where Freddie was.

"Hey Carls are you okay?"she asked

"No,"I say my head still down.

"Well whats wr-"She starts.

"Sam why are you doing this?"I asked lifting my head up.

"What do you mean?"She asked confused.

"I mean if a guy isn't popular then you would NEVER like him. Freddie likes you and you can't even see. All you can see is Shane,you know he cheated on you last year and you don't even care. You don't even know,"I said.

"Whatever,"Sam said. She got up and walked out of the lunch room. She searched the halls until she found Freddie.

"Um hey,"Sam says. Freddie turns around.

"Hi,"he said looking at her.

"Your wrong,"Sam says walking over to him.

"What?"he said.

"I do know,"Sam said standing in front of him.

"Know what?"He asked confused.

"I know that you like me,"Sam said.

"Really?"Freddie asked.

Sorry so short!I had to leave with my mom!next 1 will be longer!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:Guys I'm sorry I said next 1 would be longer but its going to be short. I'm leaving to my friends house and I need to get ready!

Beauty and the NERD!

"Really?"Freddie asked.

"Yep,"Sam said siting across from Freddie.

"Listen Sam,um would you like-"

"Oh there you are Sam,"Shane said. Sam looked at him.

"Shane can you come back later,"Sam said.

"No,come on,"he said grabbing her arm.

"NO GET OFF ME!"Sam screamed. Freddie stood up and grabbed Sam out of Shane's grip. Shane walked over and punched Freddie causing him to fly backwards.

"This is not over,"screamed Shane. He walked out. Sam ran over to Freddie and sat him up against the wall. Freddie's nose was bleeding a little. Sam stood up and grabbed some tissues from the teachers desk.

"Are you okay,Freddie?"Sam asked holding the tissues up to his nose. He winced a little. She sat the tissues down and turned back facing him. Their eyes locked. Freddie leaned in and kissed Sam. They held the kiss for about 8 seconds.(In the show ikiss it was 8 sec. I counted.)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:sorry all my updates have been super short!

Beauty and the NERD!

They held the kiss for about 8 seconds.

Sam pulled away and just stared into Freddie's eyes.

"Sam I'm so sorry,"Freddie said. He stood up and ran out. Sam just stared at the wall where Freddie was leaning up against. She finally realized that he left so she stood up. She walked to the door and was about to look for him again but the bell rang. The halls flooded with kids. She walked slowly to class,blocking out everything. When she got to Mrs. Briggs she sat down and stared at the board. I came in and noticed her not talking.

"Sam?Are you okay?"I asked concerned. Mrs. Briggs came in and slammed the door shut. Freddie didn't come in.

"Alright class lets get started,"She said. After class Sam went straight to her locker. I appeared at her side.

"Sam are you okay?You haven't talked to me since lunch. Come to think of it,you haven't talked to anyone."I said. Shane passed and looked at Sam. But she didn't look. She just slammed her locker close. Sam and I walked outside. Freddie was waiting for his mom again and Sam was staring at him. I noticed.

"Sam,seriously,your scaring me."I said stopping Sam. Sam sat her book bag down and walked over to Freddie. Freddie turned around and faced her.

"Hey,"Sam said finally.

"Hi,"Freddie said.

"Listen um I really really liked that kiss,"She said. Freddie's face lights up.

"Really?"he asked.

"Yep,"Sam said smiling.

"Sam um,Do you want to go to the dance with me this Friday?"Freddie asked. She bit her bottom lip

"Um.........


	7. Chapter 7

Beauty and the NERD!

"Um,I can't I promised Valerie that we could go together with our dates,"Sam said.

"Oh um who's your date?"Freddie asked.

"Shane,"Sam whispered.

"WHAT?your still going to go with him after what just happened,"Freddie said.

"Well I kinda have to,"Sam said.

"No you don't,you can go with me."Freddie said.

"I can't even if I wanted to,"Sam said.

"Oh so now you don't want to,"Freddie asked getting mad.

"I never said that,"Sam said getting mad too.

"YEAH YOU BASICALLY DID,"Freddie shouted.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?"Sam asked.

"WHAT?"Freddie asked.

"MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO GO WITH YOU,"Sam said furious.

"FINE,"Freddie shouted.

"FINE,"Sam also shouted. They both turned around and walked away. Sam walked over to me and Freddie walked over to the red car when it pulled up. Sam sat down and looked away.

Friday is tomorrow and me and Sam have been worrying about our outfits. Well the theme is 50's its going to be hard. Sam is really depressed so she is kinda freaking out about it alittle more.

"Oh my gosh. The dance is tomorrow and my outfit is so 30's."Sam said ironing her purple top.

"Sam give it a rest already,"I said rubbing my head.

"Okay 5 minutes,then I'll iron my pants,"Sam said drinking water then sitting beside me.

"Sam your a wreck,"I said.

"No I'm not. I want to be the best person there."She said.

"Well you will,"I said.

"How can you know for sure?"she asked me.

"Because I'm psych,"I said trying to lighten the mood. She glared at me.

"I'm serious,"she said.

"Sam-

Spencer came in.

"Hey guys Mrs. Benson and I are going to the baseball game. So can Freddie come up here and spend time with you guys?"he asked.

"Sure,"I said without thinking. Sam glared at me again. "sorry" I mouthed her. She rolled her eyes and buried her face in my pillow. Freddie walked in with a single rose. I gasped.


	8. Chapter 8

Beauty and the NERD!

I gasped.

"Hey guys"Freddie said looking down at is feet. I stood up and tapped on Sam's back. She looked up at me. I pointed at Freddie and she followed where I was pointing. She saw and stood up,too.

"Hey Freddie,"I said. I looked over at Sam and she was looking out the window.

"Hi,"Sam whispered. She looked at Freddie and he looked at her.

"Um, I'm going to go get some snacks. So be right back,"I said walked to the door. Sam looked down at her feet. I walked out and stood by the door.

"Freddie look I'm-" Freddie walked up to her and kissed her. She was shocked but she kissed back. I smiled and walked downstairs.

The next day:

Me and Sam walked up to our lockers.

"So what actually happened after I left?"I asked pretending not to know.

"Oh cut the act Carls, I know you know,"Sam said grabbing her history book out.

"Know what?"I asked with a smile on my face. She rolled her eyes and smiled. Freddie walked up.

"Hey ladies,special lady,"Freddie said. I laughed and Sam turned around. He kissed her cheek and she blushed. Valerie walked up.

"Hey Sam,"she said looking at her."Um, can I talk to you in private,"she said smiling. Valerie never liked me. Sam closed her locker.

"Sure"she said. They walk over to her locker.

"So are you still going to the dance tonight?"she asked.

"Yep,"Sam said looking at Freddie smiling. He looked at her and smiled back. Valerie looked at Freddie then back at Sam.

"With Shane,"she said. Sam stopped smiling.

"No,I'm going with Freddie,"she said. Valerie laughed. Then she stopped.

"You were serious?"she asked.

"yes I was,"Sam said fixing her backpack over her shoulder.

"Well that is going to ruin your popularity,"Valerie said.

"I don't care,"Sam said walking away.

"Do you?"Valerie asked saying it loud. Sam stopped and turned around. She looked at her then Freddie.

"I do,"Sam said looking down. Valerie walked up to her.

"I do what?"Valerie asked.

"I do care,"Sam said.

"Then go tell Freddie that your not going with him,"Valerie said.

"Your a bitch,you know that?"Sam said. Valerie fake gasped then smiled.

"Yes,"Valerie said. Sam looked over at Freddie. He waved. She looked back at Valerie.

"Fine,"Sam said.

"Good girl,"Valerie said. Sam walked back over to me and Freddie.

"Freddie I can't go to the dance with you,"Sam said. She was looking down the whole time.

"What?"Freddie asked.

"I can't date you either,"Sam said. Freddie started tearing up.

"Why not?"he asked.

"Because your a dork,"Sam said.

"SAM"I screamed.

"I'm sorry,"she said. She turned around and walked back over to Valerie.

"Happy?"Sam asked.

"Very,"she said. She grabbed Sam's arm and pulled her into the lunch room. I looked over at Freddie. He was sitting on the floor crying. I slumped down on the floor next to him. I put my hand on his back.

Valerie sat down and dragged Sam next to her.

"Hey Sam,"Shane said."Are we still on for the dance?"

"Yes,"Sam said. He grabbed her arm and kissed her. She closed her eyes and tears fell.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys I have been really busy and I really hope none of my fans stopped reading my storys.

I was reading some of my comments and I see you guys are not giving back much. Please start reviewing more or I WILL delete them!!

Beauty and the NERD!!

I walk up the big concrete steps and open the school doors. I was wearing a blue long sparklely dress.

I look over at the big gym doors and can hear music flooding out of it. Walking up to it I start to think about Sam and Freddie. I know Sam wouldn't of said that unless she was pressured to. I opened the doors and music greeted me. I looked over to the snack table and saw Sam. Wow she was actually alone. I start heading towards her. She turns and spots me.

"Sam why did you do that today. Wait before you answer I know it had something to do with that Valerie girl,"I said walking up to her. Sam looks at me.

"Carly what are you wearing?"Sam asked looking at my dress.

"A dress,now answer my question."I say getting mad. Sam was purposely avoiding the conversation.

"Carly can we talk about this later,"Sam said picking up a cup and pouring juice into it. I could feel my face getting hotter.

"Sam listen to me,we are having this conversation right now. Not later. I can't believe you. You broke Freddie's heart and you don't even care."I said basically screaming. She sat her cup down really hard making it splash all over her hand and the table.

"You know what Carly?I never broke anyones heart but mine. I didn't want to say anything that I said earlier and-"

"Then why did you Sam?Huh?How come every time someone trys to get close to you,you just push them away?"I ask. Sam turns her back towards me.

"I don't want to get hurt Carly. I don't want to let someone in and then come to find out it was all pretend,"

"Sam,no one would ever do that to you. Freddie is totally in love with you,"I say putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Freddie seems nice but is he really?"Sam said turning around. Tears were streaming down her face."You don't everyone Carly. Just because he seems nice doesn't mean he is going to be."

"Sam,you love Freddie and Freddie loves you. Just let it be,"I said. She looked down."Sam your my best friend I would never let anyone do that to you, I promise,"I said. Sam looked up and hugged me. The gym doors opened and Freddie walked in.

"Sam, Freddie is here. I think you should dance with him,"I whisper in her ear. She pulls out of the hug and looks over at Freddie. She nods and walks over to him.

"Freddie,listen. I love you with all my heart and I'm sorry if I ever hurt you. I know I'm a bitch but I swear I will change,for you,"Sam said. Freddie looks her in the eyes.

"I have been waiting to hear you say that."He smiled. A slow song came on."May I?"Freddie said sticking his hand out and kinda bowing. Sam giggled and took it. They both walked to the dance floor and Freddie pulled her in close. Sam rapped her arms around Freddie's neck and he rapped his hands around her waist. Sam looked up into Freddie's eyes. She leaned in and kissed him.


	10. Chapter 10

Beauty and the NERD!

A few weeks later Sam and Freddie were closer than ever. Valerie and Shane got the boot. Sam never really liked them anyway. We are not popular anymore but we are normal teens. Finally. Anyways yesterday Sam,Freddie and me all started our very first web show. Its very cool and no one at our school has ever thought of it.

So now we are sitting up it what is now our iCarly studio watching a movie. Sam picked it,and if you knew Sam you'd then know that she loves scary movies. So here I am scared out of my wits. My cell phone starts to vibrate and I stand up. No body looks over at me so I walk slowly and quietly over to the door. I open it and slip out. Opening my phone I realize its a text. No return address. I start to read:

**Dear Carly,**

**Listen Shay,you better get Sam and Freddie to break up or else!**

**This is not a Warning,you have already been warned,this is a THREAT!!**

**You got 24 hours. **

**Don't think I won't know.....I'm watching you!!**

I looked up and looked around the small hallway. Then I walked over to the window and looked out. Shutting the blinds and curtains my cell goes off.

**You better hurry cuz your wasting your time. I am EVERYWHERE!**

**HURRY OR SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT WILL BE GONE......**

I shut my phone and walk back into the studio. Sam leans my way a little not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Is everything okay?"she whispered.

"Yeah just a text,"I whisper back. She nodded and leaned back against Freddie. He put his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. I smiled not even thinking about what I have to do.

I slowly open my eyes. Staring up at the ceiling I remember that I fell asleep during the movie. I sit up slowly. Turning y head I see Sam and Freddie. Sam was laying her head on Freddie's chest and he had his arm around her. I stand up and right before I walk out my phone vibrates. I look back at the bean bag and see my phone laying on it. I walk slowly over to it. Picking it up I take a deep breath. I open it. Text.

**Good morning Carly. You only have 14 hours left. You better get Sam and Freddie broken up!**

I groaned and threw her phone to the floor not caring if it broke. I heard a noise behind me so I turned around.

Freddie was sitting up,rubbing his eyes.

"Carly are you okay?"Freddie asked. I didn't even think. If that person said they were watching then they had to see what was coming. I closed my eyes and walked over to Freddie. I knelled down and grabbed his face.

"I'm sorry about this,"I said.

"Carly what are you-"

I pressed my lips against his. Holding it there. Then I pulled away. Then it happened. Again. But this time for ME.


	11. Chapter 11

I heard a scream. I turned around and saw Sam standing there with her mouth wide open.

"Sam,I'm so s----"

"Save It,"Sam said walking to the door. Freddie jumped up.

"Sam please,"he said. She slammed the door shut. He closed his eyes.

"No,"then he turned around. He looked really mad."CARLY WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"Freddie I had to,"

"WHAT?"

"Freddie I----"

"I have to go Carly,"he said. He grabbed his jacket and walked out.

"Freddie,"I looked down. My phone vibrated in my hand. I looked down at it as a tear fell to the ground. I flipped it open.

**Good Job!**

**Now they better stay apart or I'm coming after you!**

I closed the phone and threw it at the door. I sinked to the floor with my head in my hands.

I walked into school but it felt like I just died and went to hell. Everyone was walking around like everything was okay. But it wasn't,why couldn't they see that?I get to my locker and see Sam closing hers.

"Sam,"I call out. She turns around then starts walking away. I get to where she was standing and stop. She was already half way down the hall. I look back to the ground and slowly walk to my locker. I turn the combination. My locker pops open and I grab all my things out. I slam my locker close and start walking down the empty hall. I hear doors closing and teachers talking. I start walking slower,not wanting to get to class. I pass the girls bathroom and hear voices. I hear my name then Sam and Freddie's so I stop. I get closer. It was Valerie and Shannon.

"So your the one who texted Carly to break Sam and Freddie up?"

"Yes,"

"But,Why?"

"Because Val,Sam is one of us,"I pulled her ear away from the door. Then I realized that it wasn't Valerie who did it it was....Shannon. But why,she is always the sweet and caring one. I mean it wouldn't surprise me if it was Valerie,because she was just a...Bitch. I pressed my ear up against the door once more.

"Shannon your insane,"

"Valerie you want Sam back around again,right?"

"Yes,but-"

"But nothing,Sam belongs popular,"

"Shan--"

"Shut up,Valerie,"

"No!I am not going along with this stupid plan,"

"Oh yes you are,"

"And what makes you think I will?"

"Because I know your secret and I'm not afraid to tell everyone in this whole school,"

"Fine,"Valerie whispered. I pulled away again and started back down the hall.


End file.
